Sweet Destiny
by Eddieboi
Summary: When Sam Winchester was "born" a prophecy was given about him that would shake the world.


So yeah Sabriel I dig it, wish I owned it but I do not.

Sweet Destiny Prologue

Once upon a time there was a magical land far away. In this land monsters, humans, daemons, and angels, lived together peacefully. The humans built their cities on the plains. The monsters made tribes in the wildernesses, and lived symbiotically with the humans, the humans would offer sacrifice to the monsters who desired and in exchange the monsters kept hunting humans to a minimum. The daemons lived in the underworld reproducing from the souls of the wicked that came upon death. And the angels lived in the heavens and made more of their kind from the souls of the just and kind.

Though all paid tribute to the gods, the humans have always been the closest to all of the gods. The angels served the gods of light. The daemons served the gods of darkness. And the monsters would serve the gods of the earthen world. The humans however were closest to any and all gods. Few gods, good or evil, disliked the humans. The humans had at least one temple to every god or goddess and the gods favored humans as such. The gods used their entitled races as slaves and servants but the humans were precious. Human souls made angels and daemons, and human bodies made monsters.

The gods would bestow gifts of divine powers to humans. Lilith, goddess of magic, would grant her devote followers with magical abilities. Metatron, god of literature, would grant his followers the ability to weave together amazing stories to be told to the world. Jess, goddess of love, would allow to people to be married at the soul allowing fate to never separate them. Castiel, god of truth, would allow prophets to see the truth of the world and truth of the future. And it is in the temple of Castiel where our story begins when a prophecy was given.

It was a warm night in early May, summer had begun and the people could feel it in the air. The Prophet of Castiel, Chuck Shurley, sat in his bed chambers drinking alcohol as he prepared for sleep. In the main hall of the temple the great statue of Castiel, began to glow golden. The light shined all through the temple moving down every corridor as if looking for something. The monks who tended to the temple did not fear as this was common in the temple of Castiel. The monks made their way to the bed chambers of the prophet. When they entered they were greeted with Chuck levitating in the air, his eyes glowing a bright blue light.

_A child this night is born  
He will be cursed with the love of gods  
One to love the other to scorn  
Heart's desire shall win by all odds_

_Two gods one of dark one of light  
Shall wage a war of the heart  
Time will pass in this fight  
Bloodshed shall be treated as art_

_War will rage across the land  
All must choose a side  
Indecision is the stand  
All must choose no may stand astride_

_Mortality will bleed  
Death shall stand tall  
All will be freed  
Under Death's Call_

Never before had the god Castiel forced so much of his essence into a human by the time the prophecy was over Chuck had died. The monks of Castiel decided then that this was one prophecy that must be stopped. For if Castiel was so careless as to let a prophet die for these words to be said. The temple went before the king and queen to plead their case. That all children born on that evening must be killed to ensure this prophecy may never be seen through.

At the same time far away from the temple the king and the queen, in a lone house in the middle of nowhere about ten miles from the nearest town, a humble woman named Mary Winchester was dying. She was a strong woman, but the burden of her first birth had severely weakened her. And now four years later she was giving birth to her second son. Her first son Dean was a normal child. He loved his mom and his dad, and the little baby brother or sister that he knew was coming tonight. John Winchester, Mary's husband, did all that he could, but it wasn't enough. Mary Winchester died that night in the arms of her husband, the baby she gave her life for, was stillborn. Samuel Winchester was dead before he even took his first breath.

The next day troops from the king came as they knew that Mary was pregnant. John and Dean were lost with grief. When they saw that the mother and child were dead, examining the child thoroughly, the left the two to grieve. There wasn't really a funeral for the two, being as Dean and John were the only two living relatives of the pair. So the next day John took Dean to bury the bodies. They dug the hole and placed Mary and Samuel inside. And as they shoveled the first mound of dirt, they heard a baby crying.

For whatever reason Samuel was alive after two days of being dead. John and Dean saw this as a miracle, which it was. They took Samuel from the grave and embraced him. Neither Dean nor John thought to question that their little Sammy was alive and well. Unbeknownst to them they were being watched by two gods.

In the grave invisible to them stood the god of the underworld and king of all daemons, Lucifer. And as he gazed upon Sammy's soul he felt warmth. Not like heat, but soft sweet warmth of a person who could truly love. Centuries of being hated and feared melted away in minutes of being near the boy. Lucifer the god cast out of heaven for his wickedness, the former god of light, was made to peace by the bright soul of the infant. He knew not what destiny had awaited the boy but he would protect his little light at all costs.

And from the heavens above Gabriel looked down. Gabriel was the god of many things, trickery, laughter, happiness, healing and many other things. But for the god of laughter and happiness, he had become quite depressed. His brother Lucifer had been cast out banned from contact with his siblings. Upon casting out his son, their father a god so old and ancient he was nameless, called only by his children as Father, left his children in the heavens. Father was not the god of anything his job was to simply create the world, and the brothers had not a clue to track him down. Even if they could he could hide from them until the ends of time. With Father and Lucifer both gone his other older brothers, Michael and Raphael entered a power struggle for who would rule the heavens, fighting was constant between the gods. Michael as the god of war felt a show of power was all he needed to rule heaven. Raphael the original god of healing felt the need to rule as well. Having cast away his sphere of power to Gabriel Raphael became a second God of war. The civil war of heaven has lasted centuries Gabriel has demanded to stay neutral and look after the humans, as Father would have wanted. Gabriel was simply tired of fighting day in and day out seeing angels tearing at each other in a desperate attempt for the thrown. Raphael had strategy, but Michael had brute force and numbers. In the end they were too evenly matched. Gabriel saw no end for the fighting of his brothers. But when Gabriel looked down from heaven unto the soul of Samuel Winchester he felt warmth. That everything would be okay and that life would work itself out. He knew not what that boy was destined for but he would make sure that the boy was happy.

And so it was that Samuel grew both happy and safe. No monster came within miles of him, as arch-daemons protected him. Often Lucifer himself watched over the boy at night. When he could not be there personally he assigned only the top rank demons to watch him. They kept the boy safe from all harm that came his way. But there was one that they could not stop before it was too late. John had been had by vampires one night while away hunting, he managed to escape but not without being turned. John went home able to get past the daemons unaware of his change. He got home and saw Sammy and Dean making dinner. He smelled the blood before he saw that Sammy had cut himself with a knife. John charged on Sammy with the intent to kill but Dean pushed Sammy out of the way. By the time Lucifer stepped in John had his fangs in Dean's neck. When Dean had pushed Sammy away he hit the table with his head and passed out, the mark on his forehead left a scar. Seeing the mark on Sammy's face Lucifer took the former man outside and fed him to hell hounds. Whenever Lucifer would look at the scars on Dean's neck and on Sammy's forehead he would feel great shame knowing that he wasn't strong enough to protect his little light.

As I said Sammy grew up happy as well, under the care of Gabriel. On a regular basis Sammy would have little miracles nobody else knew about. He would take a nap in the grass around his house and wake up in a bed of flowers. When he would hurt himself as all little boys do he would feel little pain. At night the most amazing dreams would visit him. In the winter when times were hard on the Winchesters, if Sammy went for what was left of a meal there was always just enough for him to have. On his birthday he found a strawberry bush, which seemed to have grown over night right next to their house. On a cold winter night the small fire they kept in the house was enough to warm all three Winchesters. But when John attacked the boys and then disappeared into the night, for the first time in Sammy's life he felt saddened and shaken to the core. He was twelve and his brother was sixteen they didn't know how they would survive. But every night for a month Gabriel brought the souls of both John and Mary to the dreams of the brothers to cheer them up and remind them that they had to live on.

When Dean turned eighteen two years later he made a pilgrimage as was tradition of boys becoming men. Sammy, now demanding to be called Sam as he wasn't a little boy anymore, would be left alone for about two weeks. Dean went to the Great Temple, the only temple to pay respect to all gods(save for one), to find who his patron god would be. When performed the ceremony for a god to choose him. The god Castiel chose him almost immediately to be a guardian of the sacred truths. As Sam was still too young to be left alone so the temple of Castiel took in both brothers.

There they met two prophets chosen to bare the sacred word, which Dean would defend with his life. Kevin Tran a young boy who devoted his live to his studies before being made a prophet. And Jimmy Novak and simple man with a wife and daughter. Sam became quick friends with Kevin and Claire, Jimmy's daughter. Sam never felt happier at the temple, before it was just him and Dean, now he had friends he had a social life there was more than just finding ways to fill the day.

For two more years Sam lived both safely and happily. Still not knowing he had divine forces at work to his life. For seventeen years the two gods watched over him not daring even make their presence known to him until he was rightfully a man. And so came the day that Sam made his pilgrimage to the Great Temple to be chosen by his patron. And that was the day it all began to go wrong.

Right when Sam entered the Great Temple the statue of Castiel in the temple of Castiel began to glow golden again. The light began to hunt throughout the temple as it had done when the truths were needed, but this time the light was wild and monstrous as if desperate. The light found Kevin before Jimmy. Kevin began to lift of the ground and began to speak. "IT HAS BEGUN!" That was all that was said before golden light burned out from his eyes and mouth.

Kevin fell to the floor dead and the light moved on hunting for Jimmy. The light found Jimmy this time rather than beginning a prophecy Jimmy was thrown up against a wall and the light seemed to vanish into him. Jimmy slowly descended to the ground and the words came from his mouth. "I am the god Castiel I have come to behold the great truth for myself." Jimmy, no Castiel said as he touched the ground. "Dean Winchester, step forward." He said using magic to bring Dean to him. "I appointed you to be the guardian of the sacred truths, now you must protect me for while I take this corporeal form I am weak, will you help me." Dean unable to speak simply nodded.

Jimmy's wife Amelia stepped forward her voice shaking. "You killed Kevin trying to possess him didn't you?" Castiel only nodded, looking heartbroken. "Is my Jimmy still alive?"

At this Castiel looked as if he were to begin weeping. "No ma'am, he is not. But I asked both him and Kevin Tran permission to attempt to use their bodies as vessels. I told them both the risks and they both agreed. They were happy to give their life for me. I shall never forget them. And Jimmy I can see him in heaven; it is a picnic with you and Claire. And he wished to convey how sorry he was that this had happened." Castiel had a look of years of heart break, very different from Jimmy who was happy for every day he had alive. He turned to Dean. "Come we must go to the Great Temple as the great truth is about to unfold."


End file.
